Don't think of me
by Siona Moneo
Summary: Flowers bruise easily if mall-treated, their bright colors dimming as they die. Ran was, in a sense, a bruised flower


Disclaimer- I do not own Weiss Kreuz. Trust me, I don't. I don't own "Don't think of me" either. That belongs to Dido.  
  
Pairings- Brad/ Ran, Brad/ Schuldig  
  
A.N. - As it's my first fan fic, I should be begging you all to go easy on me and to review. Personally, I don't really care, though comments are nice. Oh, and if you're going to flame, make them constructive. Anyway, about the fic. I've changed the 'her' in the original song to 'him' as it fits my evil and twisted ways better. I also know that the description given about the other man, Schuldig in this case, is a little.off.but that doesn't matter. Just read the fic.  
  
// backflash //  
  
(( thoughts ))  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Don't think of me  
  
-Siona Moneo  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
~So you're with him and not with me  
  
I hope he's sweet and so pretty  
  
I hear he cooks delightfully  
  
a little angel beside you ~  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Crimson light filtered through the gently swaying trees, a striking contrast with the deep green leaves in the sprawling canopy above. The sunlight was angled from the west, the deep red color re-enforcing the late hour. Ran sighed heavily, tilting his head back as if to soak the warm sunlight up as if he was one of the flowers he worked with everyday. But flowers bruise easily if mall-treated, their bright colors dimming as they die. Ran was, in a sense, a bruised flower, left out in the garbage to be disposed of.  
  
'He didn't come.' Ran sighed softly, stretching away the stiffness that two hours on a bench had caused, before sprawling out on the hard wooden bench beneath him, staring once again up at the darkening sky.  
  
(( 'Did you really expect him to come at all? Why would he be bothered when he has that German whore in the next room?' ))  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~So you're with him  
  
and not with me  
  
Oh how lucky one man can be  
  
I hear your house  
  
is small and clean  
  
Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen  
  
Oh how lovely it must be~  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yes, it was Mastermind who was the problem, not him. It could never be his fault that his Brad was being manipulated by.  
  
(( 'But Mastermind can't get into his head, remember?' ))  
  
Ran closed his eyes sadly. So it must be him, actually it didn't surprise him at all. Mastermind was more.experienced then he in matters like this. It was obvious from the way Youji had been staring at the German's arse over the last few missions that the green haired telepath had a strong sex appeal, something that Ran, the koneko's resident ice queen, lacked completely.  
  
A dark tinge was making it's was across the evening sky, devouring the sky greedily as the warm glowing ball sunk deeper into the horizon. A cool draft of air brought the fallen leaves to their feet, whirling them across the clearing in a tumbling waltz before disgrading them ungracefully on the other side. Silent tears escaped from his amethyst orbs, forging damp roads down his porcelain cheeks before getting lost amongst the dark fabric of his chin high jacket.  
  
'No point in staying here crying your heart out like a teenage girl.' He told himself silently. 'On your feet Ran.' But he didn't move, just let the tears silently continue to fall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~When you see his sweet smile baby  
  
Don't think of me  
  
When he lays in your warm arms  
  
Don't think of me~  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bradley Crawford lent further into the cushions of his black leather sofa, a warm, satisfied feeling pushing away a more nagging one to the back of his mind. Lazily, he ran a finger over the smooth creamy flesh of the German who lay sprawled half next to, half on top of him.  
  
'Mmm, do that again.' Schuldig purred in content, snuggling his head into the larger man's chest. Brad chuckled, before letting his fingers meander ever so slowly down to the green patch of curls between the telepath's legs and ever so lightly letting his fingers graze the other man's hardening errection. He smirked softly as Schuldig arched in response, basically begging for more. Moving out from under the German, he dipped his head and lightly lapped at the tip of the younger man's member, before taking the whole lot in his mouth. He pumped up and down slowly, giving time to run his tongue in teasing patters all along the stiffened manhood, enjoying the moans the aroused German was emitting.  
  
'Dammit Bradley!' Schuldig cursed. 'Just make me come already!'  
  
Bradley was more the happy to comply. His movements became swifter, harder to match his lover's bucking hips. With a final moan Schuldig came, and while the other man was still in his after orgasm haze, Brad quickly spat the cum into his half finished, stone cold coffee. He smiled down at his companion, taking in his co-workers body as if to imprint it into his memory. The wild green hair, his matching eyes, the well toned torso, love bite on the nape of his neck, hang on.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~So you're with him  
  
and not with me  
  
I know he spreads sweet honey  
  
In fact your best friend  
  
I heard he spent last night with him  
  
now how do you feel  
  
how do you feel?~  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'Schuldig.'  
  
'Yes?' came the purred reply.  
  
'Just where were you last night.' Brad tapped the love bite on Schuldig's neck. 'And just where did you get this?'  
  
Schuldig gazed up at him, his eyes twinkling devilishly.  
  
'Why Bradley, you don't think you're the only one of my agenda do you?' he sat up, planting a chaste kiss on the stunned American's lips. 'I have a busy schedule, but I think we could have one more round before my next appointment.' he tried to crawl into he American's lap, only to be pushed roughly onto the floor.  
  
'You fucking whore!'  
  
'Yes, that's generally what whores do.'  
  
'But, you said.' For once, Bradley Crawford, the Oracle of Schwartz, was at a complete loss for words. 'You said you were mine.' he whispered hoarsely, eyes wide and betrayed. 'You said you were mine!'  
  
'I didn't think those words really meant anything to you.' Schuldig drawled, pulling a cigarette from his discarded coat and lighting up. 'After all, didn't your little weiss boy say something along those lines to you?'  
  
'Leave Ran out of this, he's a completely different matter.' Brad snapped, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.  
  
'I don't see how.' Schuldig took a long drag. 'Speaking of Ran, didn't you have an appointment with him ooh, a few hours ago?'  
  
'Oh shit.' Brad scrambled off the sofa and grabbed his watch, cursing softly at the time. 'Ran'll kill me!'  
  
'Or you could have killed him.'  
  
Brad slowly counted backwards from ten, before turning to the German.  
  
'And what exactly do you mean by that?'  
  
'That's for me to know and you to find out.' The German chuckled, 'Ran will be pleased to see you, if he's still able too.'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'You asked.'  
  
'Just shut up!' Bradley hurled his glass paperweight at the lounging German, before stalking out.  
  
'If your going to see your kitten I'd hurry.' The telepath's voice drifted after him. 'Because from the way his thoughts are going.' Bradley didn't hear the rest; he was already running down the darkened streets to the park.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~When you see his sweet smile baby  
  
don't think of me  
  
When he lays in your warm arms  
  
Don't think of me~  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
'Don't think of me.'  
  
Ran never fancied himself as much of a singer but then, he wasn't much a brother or friend either. He absent mindedly tossed his army knife into the air, watched it spin and then caught it, heedless of the metal cutting into his hand as he caught it by the blade.  
  
'When he lays in your warm arms.' he tossed the knife again, watching it with grim satisfaction as if cut further into his flesh where it fell.  
  
'Don't think of me.' he looked up, watching an elderly couple walk by hand in hand, talking as if nothing in the world mattered as long as they were together.  
  
'But there's no point in my life anymore.' Ran told himself out loud, tossing the knife again. 'Aya doesn't even want to know of my existence anymore.  
\\ 'You're what?'  
  
'An assassin.' Ran said calmly, waiting for the reaction.  
  
'I see.' Aya sounded calm, too calm for the situation. 'So you're saying that you've spilt blood.'  
  
'One usually does when one is an assassin.'  
  
'And you're saying you spilt it in my name?' Ran cringed at this.  
  
'I won't lie to you. I spilt blood in your name.'  
  
'You fucking bastard!' the slap was unexpected and unprepared for. Aya glared at him, a scowl marring her pretty features.  
  
'I don't believe that you, my own brother, would taint my name like that! You have no right to call yourself a Fujimiya!'  
  
'Aya, I'm sorry.'  
  
'I don't care. I never want to see your face again. Ever! You understand?' //  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~And it's too late and it's too bad  
  
Don't think of me  
  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad  
  
Don't think of me~  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ran let out a long suffering sigh, looking up at the twinkling stars above and smiled sadly at the one blurred streak of light. A falling star. Someone had once told him that every time someone's dying, a star falls. Biting his lip, he caught the blade once more and turned it so he had the handle in his blood dripping hand.  
  
'Why not. My sister's denounced me, and the man I love had someone better.' Bringing the blade slowly across his wrist, he winced slightly at the sting of broken nerves.  
  
'Don't chicken out this time Ran.' He told himself through gritted teeth. 'You want to botch up at suicide too?' he switched the blood slick blade to his other hand, repeating the process on the opposite wrist before he lost too much blood. It's job done, he let the blade clatter to the ground before leaning back into the bench and watching the darkness blur the outsides of his vision.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~ Does it bother you now all the mess I made  
  
Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear  
  
Does it bother you now all the angry games we played  
  
Does it bother you now when I'm not there~  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The song came unbidden from his lips, bringing new tears at their meaning. Ran closed his eyes, not wanting the see the stars so full of hope when all he could see before him was the one way trip to hell.  
  
'Good-bye Brad.' He whispered, 'You're the only one who could ever melt my heart.'  
  
'Ran!'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~When you see his sweet smile baby  
  
Don't think of me  
  
When he lays in your warm arms  
  
Don't think of me~  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The soft swinging of the emergency ward doors swung open, waking Brad from his fitful doze.  
  
'Mr Crawford?'  
  
'That's me.' Brad rose to greet the middle aged, balding doctor. 'How is he?'  
  
The doctor removed his glasses, rubbing his blood shot eyes before fixing Brad with a sympathetic gaze.  
  
'I'm afraid we lost him.'  
  
'No.' Brad sunk into the waiting chair, disbelief clear in his eyes. 'My Ran.'  
  
He didn't hear what the doctor said next, the truth slowly sinking in. 'My Ran.' Pushing past the doctor, he jogged through the emergency ward, glancing through each window until he spotted the unmistakeable red hair. Walking silently into the room, he looked down at his slumbering angel.  
  
'My Ran.' He pulled a chair up to the bed, holding Ran's cold clammy hand between his own. 'I'll never get to tell you now.'  
  
// 'I love you Brad.' The precog stiffened at the words, looking down at the younger man in shock.  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
Ran looked up at his lover, smiling slightly.  
  
'I love you, and I always will.' Brad had to turn his eyes away. There was no way he could meet those eyes that shined up at him full of hope and love.  
  
'I.I'm sorry Ran.'  
  
Ran's eyes narrowed, full of confusion.  
  
'I, I'm not sure I love you.there's, someone else.'  
  
Ran pushed away suddenly, leaving Brad feeling as if a chuck had been ripped straight out of his heart.  
  
'I see.' The words were cold, clipped. 'Mastermind.'  
  
Brad nodded silently, listening to Ran's now retreating footsteps.  
  
'Wait!'  
  
The red-head turned, fixing Brad with a cold glare.  
  
'.Meet me in the park, tomorrow.' Brad smiled grimly. 'I'll.I'll tell you then.'//  
  
'I'm so sorry Ran.' He reached inside his coat pocket, feeling the cold barrel of his gun beneath his fingers. Pulling it from its holder, he pressed his lips to the red head's for one final kiss before bringing the gun up to his temple.  
  
'Perhaps I will get to tell you.' He closed his eyes and began to squeeze the trigger.  
  
'That is, if they'll ever let me into heaven to talk to you.'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~And it's too late and it's too bad  
  
Don't think of me  
  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad  
  
Don't think of me~  
  
~Fini  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A.N. Boy.that didn't quite go where I meant it. Sorry about the degrading quality in the writing, but I kinda suck. Thanks for bothering to read it anyway. Reviews are nice, and if you could spare a moment to tell me how I could improve, I'd be grateful.  
  
-Siona Moneo 


End file.
